Inksplash
Inksplash is a gruff, muscular, quite handsome, slightly patchy-furred, yet the patches are hidden by longer fur, cold, quiet, secretive, sleek, broad-shouldered, pure, slender, inky, long-haired, fluffy, glossy, silky-furred, thick-pelted, cruel-looking, yet somewhat kind, intimidating, yet soft around his mate or any kits, jet-black tom with dark blueish-black patches of fur, like dark ink stains, shortish-looking, well-groomed, yet fluffy, long, soft, thick, ever so slightly ruffled fur, a single pure white paw with dark blue claws the color of ink, and dark, cold, calm, frozen, icy, intense, murky, yet slightly bright, blood-red eyes that have very faint, hard-to-see blue-black flames, like ink, streaming from them. He is a warrior of FallenClan. ''History; Inkkit was born to Splashcloud and Thornblade in FallenClan with two siblings, Shadowkit and Heatherkit. Splashcloud died giving birth to them, so they were cared for by another cat, Radianttwilight, whose kits, except for one that was named Ashkit, had been born stillborn. At five moons, the three of them wander out of camp and start to climb trees, which causes Heatherkit to fall and break her leg. A moon later, Shadowkit and Inkkit are made into apprentices, Shadowpaw and Inkpaw. He is mentored by Angelwhisker. After Heatherkit's leg heals, she is made into a medicine cat apprentice. Inkpaw is shown to be proud of his sister for following her dreams. He is deavistated when he discovers Radianttwilight and Thornblade were killed by a badger while out hunting. He and his brother recieve their warrior names: Shadowblade and Inksplash, in honor of their parrents. He runs away from FallenClan after Angelwhisker is mauled by a group of foxes. He later wanders into the territory of the United Cats and found some unusual black and red berries. His curiosity overcame him and he ate them, causing him to fall asleep. When he awoke several moons later, he discovered that he was a Vampire Cat. He joins the United Cats as Inksplash. He later discovers two cats, named Lilac and Pinky. He turns them into Vampires, and they become Pinkbloom and Lilacangel. He later becomes an Ancient, with Pinkbloom as his mate, name Inkstar. He later turns one of Windwillow's kits into a Vampire, though it is unknown which one. Pinkbloom is later expecting his kits. Pinkbloom gives birth to his only son, Moonkit. He begins to think about leaving the United Cats. He, Pinkbloom, Lilacangel, Butterflypaw, and Moonkit run away from the United Cats back to FallenClan. He and his group are later found by Shadowstar and Heathercloud and become warriors (and an apprentice, in Moonkit's case) of FallenClan. He takes his old warrior name, Inksplash. He is proud of his son when he is named a warrior, Moonheart. Personality; Before he became a vampire, Inksplash was a curious, quiet, slightly introverted tom, though around his family and his mentor, he was more open. After he became a vampire, he became very gruff and cold to everyone except Vampirestar and his mate. When he sees his brother and sister again, he goes back to his old self, though still appearing rather gruff to others. Family; 'Mate;' : Pinkbloom; Living 'Kit;' : Moonheart; Son; living 'Mother;' : Splashcloud; Deceaced; member of StarClan 'Foster Mother;' : Radianttwilight; Deceaced; member of StarClan 'Father;' : Thornblade; Deceaced; member of StarClan 'Siblings;' : Shadowstar; Brother; living : Heathercloud; Sister; living 'Foster Sibling;' : Ashheart; Foster sister; living 'Nieces;' : Faithsnow; Living : Hopeashes; Living : Spellpaw; Living 'Nephews;' : Fallendawn; Living : Swiftflare; Living : Lunarspell; Living : Duskkit; Living 'Great-Niece;''' : Frostpaw; Living Trivia; * He has no regrets from leaving the United Cats * He and Pinkbloom will have future litters Quotes; Character Pixels; Real Life Image; Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Vampire Cats Category:Immortal Cats Category:Tom Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Ancients Category:Cats of the United Cats of the Forest Category:Cats of FallenClan Category:Guard Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Living Character Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters